


The Count of Monte Cristo: Pilot Episode

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Triangles, School Play, Swearing, no idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Chapter One:Yoshiko, a nobody in at Uranohoshi Girls' High School, decided to audition for the school play. She doesn't believe she'll get a speaking role but gets the leading role. Now, she and the rest of the cast of the play has to prepare for the preform night while dealing with the struggles of high school and teenage life.Chapter Two:Yohane, a hard-working and honest individual, gets promoted to captain. Her life seems to be going well, she has her beautiful fiancee Riko, making money, and is well respected by others. But three of her enemies, Kanan, Leah, and Dia, come up with a plan to ruin her life.Not full story
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Love Live AUs Pilot Episodes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770010
Kudos: 5





	1. Yoshiko

**Author's Note:**

> This story has Aqours, Saint Snow, and Tsuki all going to the same school. I thought it would be cool if I made this a play instead of just the story itself. I did something similar in my story dolphin boy I wrote in 2017 so I thought to bring it back. Hope it's not confusing or weird lmao well this me you're talking to, of cause it'll be weird
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The final bell rang. Oh god, I’m nervous. Is there anything that can make time go slower? I put on my earbuds and turn on music. The volume is up enough to not hear anyone and made my way out of the classroom. 

Today is the day. The day where we find out who is playing who in the play, The Count of Monte Cristo. 

The halls weren’t crowded, small crowds here and there nothing crazy. I don’t see any of my club members yet but as I say that, I see You walking up to me. She stood next to me with her hand on my shoulder. I put down the volume of my music. 

“Hey, congrats! I knew you had it in you! I’ll see ya when practice starts!” She patted me and went on her way. 

“Huh?” I stood there baffled. What the hell did she mean? Did I get that spot in lighting and sound effects? I wouldn’t be mad about that. It’s not like I got a part in the play right? 

“Yoshiko, I’m very impressed! I can’t wait to start today.” Dia walked passed. Wait, what? I knew that I’m good with tech stuff but not that good. I see Ruby, Zuramaru, and Leah approach me. Zuramaru put her hand on one shoulder, Leah on the other, and Ruby’s on my back. 

“All we can say is F. We gotta pay respects to you, my fallen friend,” Leah said. 

“Hold up, what’s going on? Just saw You and Dia walk by and congratulating me, the fuck is with that?” 

“You didn’t see it yet-zura?” Zuramaru’s mouth hung open. 

“No…? I didn’t have free today so I couldn’t see it.” 

“And no one told you?!” Ruby almost yelled out. It was enough to startle me, damn. 

“You guys know I only talk to y’all and we had the same class yesterday. Remember it’s my gym day today? And you guys have lunch today?” All of them nodded but still had this look on their faces that something was up. “So what happened? It must be something good if, Dia of all people, is saying something to me.” 

“You need to see it for yourself. You won’t believe me if I say it.” They practically pushed me to the list. The list that’s been hounding me for the last week since auditions. I decided to audition just to see if I’ll get a part. I highly doubt it but why not? “We’ll be here to catch you.” 

“...Thanks?” I looked at the bottom first. My name wasn’t on any of the backstage stuff. Huh? Stop the motherfucking music, what the fuck? 

_ Edmond Dantès/the Count of Monte Cristo: _

_ Yoshiko Tsushima _

_ Mercédès: _

_ Riko Sakurauchi _

_ Fernand Mondego: _

_ Dia Kurosawa _

_ Abbé Faria: _

_ Mari Ohara _

_ Baron Danglars: _

_ Kanan Matsuura _

_ Caderousse: _

_ Leah Kazuno _

_ Gérard de Villefort: _

_ Hanamaru Kunikida _

_ Monsieur Morrel: _

_ You Watanabe _

_ Louis Dantès: _

_ Chika Takami  _

_ Maximilian Morrel: _

_ Tsuki Watanabe  _

_ Albert de Morcerf: _

_ Ruby Kurosawa  _

_ Valentine Villefort: _

_ Sarah Kazuno  _

I-I’m the lead role…? Is it just me or… is everything turning black? Ah. I can feel people trying to hold me up. I’m fainting, ain’t I? 


	2. Yohane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the play being performed, a quick reminder that this AU is a play. Since it is a play with a cast of only 12, all smaller roles are played by the other cast members who are not the main focus of in the scene.

An eager crowd found at the docks as the ship owned by You Watanabe, finally makes it back from its journey. The crew members all got off, along with the cargo, leaving Yohane Tsushima to get off last. You is confused, the caption hasn’t got off the boat but they’re closing the way out. 

Yohane approached You. “Hello Watanabe, we have some unfortunate news. Our captain has passed away while at sea. So, I took over so we could get the cargo back safely.” Yohane addressed. 

“Wow, that’s incredible. Despite being so young, you were able to safely bring the cargo and the ship back.” Kanan Matsuura heard their conversation and rushed over. 

“I would like to comment that Yohane has stopped the ship during the trip and wasted precious time to get back.” Kanan’s quick to accuse Yohane, not knowing the whole story. 

You looked at Yohane. “Is this true?”

“Yes it is but let me explain. I simply fulfilled a request by the captain in his dying breath. I was to deliver a package for him and that I did. He also asked me to give a letter and I would need to go to Paris.” 

Kanan looked stunned while You was very impressed. “Did he say who it’s for?” 

“Yes, I know exactly who to give it to and where to go. He disclosed that he only entrusts me with delivering it.” 

“I’ll grant you permission to go, as the new captain.” Kanan was stunned as You promoted Yohane. 

Yohane was speechless. “Why thank you, Watanabe! I greatly appreciate it!” Kanan, having nothing to say, walks off. 

“Say Yohane, care to give me your honest feedback on Kanan?” 

“Of course, while I do have my dislike of her, she is a very hard working individual. She does very well at her position and does have good intentions.” 

“Thank you for being so honest about your dislike of her and your feedback. That’s exactly the kind of captain I need. I have your payment ready for you, give me a moment.” 

“Of course and thank you.” Kanan watched from afar. She became angry, even believing to herself that she’s arrogant. But walked away with the crowd. 

“Yohane!” You smiles at Yohane. It was Yohane’s fiancé, Riko Sakurauchi. 

“Go on, I wouldn’t keep her away from you any longer.” Yohane smiles widely. 

“Thank you, Watanabe!” Yohane ran towards Riko and the two embraced. They kissed each other, getting deeper as the seconds passed. Eventually stopping as there were others around, clapping for the two love birds. “I’ve missed you so much Riko, you have no idea.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Yohane. I’ve longed for your safe return.” They kissed more. 

“Riko, let’s get married tomorrow! I have to leave for one last request by the captain before he passed. First thing in the morning!”

“Yes of course! I want anything more than to be with you forever!” Yohane kisses Riko more and more. 

\---

Yohane rushes home. “Mother!” Her joy went quickly to worry and shock. Her poor mother, Chika Takami, looked skinny and weak. “What happened? I thought I left you 200 before I left. It should have been enough to feed yourself.”

“Leah came by after you left, saying you had a debt to pay and it left me only with 60 to live off of.” 

“Well, I got good news, I’ve been promoted to captain. Here,” Yohane puts a bag of gold on the table. “This should be more than enough please get whatever you need.” 

“Oh, that is wonderful news!” They heard a knock on the door, Leah Kazuno entered. 

“And I’ll be marrying Riko tomorrow! Just before I leave for delivery.” Chika hugged Yohane. 

“That’s my girl! Wonderful!” The two heard a knock on the door, Leah Kazuno entered. She had a smell of alcohol on her. 

“Hello, Leah, what brings you here?” Yohane pushed aside her issue with Leah, she’s done a service for her so shows her respect. 

“I came to congratulate you on becoming captain. I heard the news so I simply came to congratulate you.”

“Thank you, Leah. I appreciate you congratulating me.” They shook hands. 

“Of course, I’ll be on my way then,” Leah walked out and went out just as quickly as she went in. She went to a pub nearby. There awaits Kanan. Leah lets out an annoyed sigh. “Yohane is so arrogant! Her life can’t just turn out perfect just like that!”

“Yeah tell me about it, she is a temporary captain once, when she wasn’t advised to, and became captain?! How does that work?” Leah ordered them some beer while Kanan rambled on. “She’s just luck! There’s no possible way this happens!” 

“I second that, her luck will run out.” Dia Kurosawa sat with the two. “She’s marrying my love tomorrow.” 

“Isn’t Riko your cousin?” Leah comments before downing more and more alcohol. 

“She’s the love of my life. I don’t care about anything else, I just want her to be mine.” Dia took one of the beers and drank some. 

“Well, Yohane is going to Paris tomorrow to give someone a letter.” Dia stopped drinking, eyes widened. 

“Did she say who she's giving it to?” 

“No, there wasn’t a name on the letter either. Why?” 

“Think about it, we don’t know what’s in that letter, nor who’s it going to.” Dia leans in closer to the two. “What if, we say that the letter is to Napoleon, in an attempt to overthrow the French government?” 

“Are you crazy?! This isn’t a good idea.” Leah slurred. 

“This is the perfect plan, if we get this right, she'll be gone forever. We’ll never need to worry about that arrogant and naive girl again. All we need to do is write a letter.” Kanan yells out for someone to give them paper and ink. 

“I’m all for this. We’ll figure out what to say and you write it.” 

Leah drinks more. “I’m not gonna help but I wouldn’t say anything about this. Just tell me what to say and I’ll say it.” Her words were almost hard to make out. 

“Yeah whatever, now on the matter at hand.” 

—-

Yohane, Riko, and her family are having a feast together for their marriage rehearsal dinner. The two love birds were sitting together and having a great time with everyone. Then loyal guards rushed into the room. “Yohane Tsushima?” 

Yohane hesitates as she stands up. “Yes? Is there a problem?” 

“You are under arrest!” Two guards rushed over to her and tried to grab her. 

“What?! Get off of me! What have I done?!” Everyone was stunned. Riko started crying and screaming. Dia took advantage of the situation and comforted her. Yohane continues to fight off the guards. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” The guards manage to get Yohane out. Leaving Riko in distressed and Dia having a sly smile as everything is going to plan.


End file.
